It is widely recognized that the stress of the modern fast-paced world can frequently lead to overeating, which in turn may lead to unhealthy physical characteristics, such high cholesterol, high blood pressure, heart disease, and diabetes etc. In many cases, the stress of weight gain may give rise to low self-esteem, resulting in further overeating, thereby initiating an endless cycle of poor eating habits.
The modification of eating patterns is of course desirable, but establishing good habits are difficult based on sheer will power. Diet aids can provide assistance, but it is often difficult for the user to remember to take numerous capsules or pills every day, and/or it may not always be convenient to take them at the time required. Thus, an improvement in the dieting process would be to have a mechanism of accessing diet aids that would be more automatic, almost passive, so as part of the user's daily routine it may provide a better opportunity for success rather than a rigid schedule of pill-taking. The present invention now provides a means by which a dieter may be able to incorporate one or more diet aids into an activity that is performed automatically each day, thereby potentially increasing the chances of compliance and success, by virtue of the passive intake of the diet aid.